1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process control system for the simultaneous feeding of two separate gaseous and/or liquid fuels into a partial oxidation synthesis gas generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The partial oxidation process for the production of synthesis gas e.g., gaseous mixtures comprising H.sub.2 and CO is well known. Single fuel streams are most commonly used in the partial oxidation process, such as one stream of oil or one stream of fuel gas. The simultaneous introduction of a stream of fuel gas and a separate oil stream or two separate gaseous or liquid streams into a partial oxidation gasifier can be difficult due to two phase flow problems from mixing gas and liquid streams or due to two fuel streams, either gaseous or liquid, that are substantially different so as to require separate feed processing and handling. Feeding fuel gas and liquid hydrocarbonaceous fuel to a gas generator is discussed further in coassigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,394,137 and 4,443,230.
It is difficult to maintain high on-stream time for the simultaneous gasification of dual fuel feeds, e.g., oil and/or gas. This is especially true when the supply reliability of one fuel source is less than desirable. With the conventional oxygen control methods should one fuel flow be lost, excess oxygen can enter the gasifier and will produce undesirable high gasifier temperatures and poor product gas quality e.g., synthesis gas, reducing gas, or fuel gas.